


Edge Of Paradise

by holymoly1717



Series: The Thirst is Real [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 첫경험*번역글





	Edge Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [edge of paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845983) by [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness). 



알렉은 빠르게 저녁을 먹었다. 온 생각은 오늘밤 매그너스와 하고 싶은 것에 대해 집중되어 있었다. 처음으로 함께 하는 성적 대면이 제가 지금 현재 앉아있는 소파에서 자위하는 것을 매그너스에게 보여주는 행위를 포함할 것이라고는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 그 경험은 알렉의 피부를 여전히 화끈거리게 만들었지만, 그는 더 원하고 있었다.

손가락 한 번을 튕기는 것만으로도 더러운 접시는 주방으로 치워졌다. 알렉은 더 이상 기다릴 수 없었다. 매그너스를 다시 만져야만 했다. 매그너스의 무릎으로 기어올라 부드러운 키스를 입술에 남긴 알렉은 그와 입술을 맞대고 웃었다. 옷을 덜 입고 있는 게 아니었더라면 그 행동은 순수할 수도 있을 뻔 했지만, 알렉이 엉덩이를 조금 움직이자 둘의 성기가 면과 실크의 얇은 장벽 사이로 맞부벼졌다. 둘 사이의 벽이라고는 천 뿐이었고, 알렉은 다시 반쯤 단단해졌다. 이전에 서 있었던 매그너스의 성기 역시도 다시 발기했다.

매그너스의 파자마 바지에 달린 줄을 가지고 놀며, 알렉은 호흡을 내뱉었다. “만져도 될까요?”

“아가, 네가 원하는 것은 뭐든 해도 괜찮아.” 매그너스가 말하자마자 알렉은 허벅지 위에서 몸을 조금 떼어내 그의 바지로 손을 내렸다. 이전에 다른 사람이랑 해본 적은 없지만 손으로 하는 것은 완전 망쳐버릴 수는 없는 행위처럼 보였다. 따라서 알렉은 대딸부터 시작하는 것이 쉽겠다고 생각했다.

스스로의 성기를 잡고 하는 각도와는 같지 않았다. 하지만 알렉은 천천히 위아래로 흔들기 시작했고, 매그너스가 제 손 안으로 찔러넣는 광경을 홀린 듯이 바라보았다. 알렉이 제 엄지로 선단을 문지르며 스며나온 프리컴을 귀두에 발라대자 매그너스는 고개를 뒤로 젖혔고, 목을 드러내며 신음을 내뱉었다. 그 때에서야 드디어 알렉은 손 안에 들어온 자지의 광경에서 눈을 뗄 수 있었다. 고개를 기울여 매그너스의 목을 길게 핥은 알렉은 그 쪽의 피부를 세게 깨물었다.

매그너스의 신음성은 더 커졌으나, 곧 그는 제 손을 내려 알렉의 손 위로 잡아쥐었고 알렉을 멈추게 했다. 그러나 알렉이 제가 뭔가를 잘못한 것은 아닌지 걱정을 시작하기도 전에, 매그너스가 말을 시작했다. “너무 기분 좋긴 한데, 이걸 계속한다면 메인 쇼에 들어가기도 전에 끝나버릴지도 몰라. 난 네가 메인을 기대한다고 생각했는데? 조금 전에 들은 걸 떠올려보면 말이지, 내가 널 박아주는 걸 원하고 있잖아.” 매그너스는 마지막 문장을 알렉의 귀에 똑바로 대고 소근거렸다. 동시에 그는 소유욕을 내보이며 알렉의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다.

“네ㅡ 네에, 부탁드려요,” 알렉이 동의했다. 오늘밤 둘이 끝까지 할 거라는 계획은 그에게 없었다. 그러나 마치 영원과도 같은 시간동안 원해온 것을 지금 가질 수 있게 되었으니 그걸 거절해 버릴 생각은 추호도 없었다. 눈을 내리깐 알렉은 머뭇거리며 물었다. “그러면, 음... 침대로 갈까요?”

“네가 안내해, 달링.” 매그너스가 씩 웃었다. 무릎에서 기어 내려온 알렉은 매그너스의 손을 잡고서 그를 당겨 일으켜 세웠다. 그를 침실로 끌고가는 것은 알렉의 판타지 중 하나였다. 특히 최근 몇 주간은 그랬다. 현실에서는, 지금까지는 침대가 아닌 곳에서만 애무를 했지만 매그너스는 종종 침실 문을 열어두고는 했었다. 따라서 알렉은 자신들의 섹스가 어떨 것인지에 대한 이미지를 마음 속으로 쉽게 재창조해 낼 수 있었던 것이다.

침실로 발을 들인 후, 주변의 사물들을 인식하기 시작하고 나서부터 알렉은 초조해지기 시작했다. 이걸 원했다. 물론 원했지만, 엄청나게 선명한 상상 밖의 알렉은 제가 뭘 하고 있는지 알고 있지 않았다. 게다가 매그너스는 몇 백 년의 경험이 있고ㅡ 매그너스의 기대에 어떻게 부응할 수 있을까? 알렉의 심장은 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다. 손에서는 땀이 나려 하고 있었다. 그러나 바로 그 때, 매그너스가 그의 얼굴을 애무했다. 그가 엄지로 가볍게 알렉의 광대뼈를 문지르자 알렉은 즉시 안정되는 기분이 들었다. 알렉은 매그너스의 손에 제 얼굴을 기대며 눈을 감았다. 다정하고 상냥한 그의 손길은 알렉을 진정시켜 주었다.

“괜찮은거야, 알렉산더?” 매그너스가 묻자 알렉은 눈을 떴다. “아직 준비가 안 된 것 같으면, 괜찮아. 얼마나 오래 걸리던 간에 난 기꺼이 기다릴 수 있어.”

“싫어요!” 알렉은 크게 외쳤다. 스스로도 제어할 수가 없었다. 매그너스는 그 즉시 손을 알렉의 얼굴에서 떼어냈고, 한 걸음 물러섰다. 꽥 소리친 것을 거절로 해석한 것이 분명했다. 신이시여, 내가 말하고 싶었던 것은 정확히 그 반대란 말이예요! “제 말 뜻은, 좋단 거예요... 전 괜찮아요. 이걸 원해요. 지금까지 다른 어떤 뭔가를 원해본 것보다도 더 원하고 있어요. 전 그냥...”

알렉은 말을 잘 하는 타입은 아니었다. 특히 제 불안정함에 관해 말하는 대화라면 더 그랬다. 따라서 알렉은 한 걸음을 내딛어 매그너스의 개인적인 공간 안으로 들어갔고, 그 입술에 거세게 키스했다. 둘의 첫 번째 키스와 아주 흡사한 키스였다. 둘 다 거의 벗고 있는 것을 제외한다면 말이다. 매그너스의 재킷 카라 부분을 잡는 대신, 알렉의 팔은 그의 몸을 에워싸 둘의 몸을 더 가까이 붙이게 하고 있었다.

1분 정도 키스를 했을까, 키가 차이났기 때문에 알렉의 목은 아프기 시작하려 하고 있었다. 그리고, 정말로 숨을 쉴 필요가 있었다. 따라서 마침내 둘은 떨어졌고, 그 후 알렉은 제 이마를 매그너스의 이마에 기대고 휴식을 취했다. “당신을 설득하기에 이 정도면 충분한가요?” 거세게 숨을 헐떡이면서 알렉이 물었다.

“완벽해.” 매그너스는 미소와 함께 말했다. “하지만 마음이 바뀐다면 언제라도 말해줘. 그냥 말만 해. 그럼 우리는 잠을 잘 수 있고, 이건 다음에 할 수 있으니까.”

“고마워요.” 알렉은 진심을 담아 대답했다. 매그너스가 진실을 말하고 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그리고 그의 그런 모습을 사랑했다. 그렇다, 사랑했다. 아직 그 단어를 말할 준비가 되지는 않았지만, 그 사실을 알고 있었지만 그랬다. 하지만... “절 믿어봐요.” 매그너스를 침대 쪽으로 밀며 알렉이 말을 이었다. “오늘밤 그런 일은 일어나지 않을 거라구요.”

난처한 마음은 잊혀졌다. 매그너스의 거대한 침대에 누운 알렉은 자신의 위에 올라탄 남자친구를 제 쪽으로 당겼고, 하다가 멈췄던 데에서부터 다시 키스를 시작했다. 그러나 이번에 이 키스는 달랐다. 알렉도 그것을 느낄 수 있었다. 이전까지 몸을 맞대고 서로에 기대 있기는 했지만, 이렇게 실제로 몸을 펼치고 누워 편안하게 있을 수 있는 장소에서 뭔가를 한 적은 한번도 없었다. 등 뒤에 닿는 이불은 시원하게 느껴졌고, 그 이불이 베개와 함께 양측에서 자신을 감싸고 있었다. 그리고 소파와는 달리 매그너스의 침대는 두 사람이 다 들어가고도 남을 정도로 컸고, 알렉의 키에도 맞았다. 인스티튜트의 제 침대도 자신보다는 작은데 말이다.

키스를 계속 이어나가자, 알렉으로서는 이제껏 한 번도 느껴본 적 없는 격렬함이 뒤따랐다. 이제 심장은 좋은 방식으로 질주하고 있었다. 둘은 거의 벗었지만 완전히 벗고 있는 것은 아니었기에, 알렉은 서둘러 매그너스의 파자마 바지를 벗겨내려 했다. 그러나 너무 서둘렀던 나머지 옷 뒷편을 찢어놓고 말았다. 하지만 매그너스는 그냥 소리내어 웃었을 뿐이다. 그가 손가락을 튕기자 바지가 갑자기 사라졌고, 알렉의 브리프 역시 사라졌다. 그리고, 마침내, 매그너스의 모든 것이 그의 모든 것 위로 눌리기 시작했다.

맨 성기가 부벼지자 알렉은 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬었다. 그 감각에 압도당해서였다. 다시 프로타쥬를 하기도 전에, 몸을 굴려 알렉에게서 일어난 매그너스는 많은 베개들 중 하나 밑으로 손을 뻗어 젤 통을 꺼냈다. 기대감으로 인한 스릴이 알렉의 전신을 내달렸다. 그러나 매그너스가 젤 통을 여는 대신 자신에게 젤을 건네자 알렉은 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 알렉이 눈썹을 들어올리자 매그너스가 말했다. “저녁 먹기 전에 우리가 얘기했던 걸 보여주는 게 어때?”

그 생각을 하자 알렉의 얼굴은 확 달아올랐다. 매그너스 앞에서 자위를 하는 것도 일이었는데, 혼자서 핑거링을 해 보라니? 알렉은 항의하려 했다. 그랬는데, 그러나 시선을 들어 매그너스의 얼굴에 떠오른 갈급한 표정을 다시 보게 되자... 알렉은 제가 제 손가락에 젤을 바르고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그렇게 하면서도 그는 매그너스에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 알렉은 제 다리 사이로 손을 내렸고, 엉덩이 골 사이로 젤을 문지르기 전 짧게 고환을 감싸쥐었다. 느리게, 알렉은 스스로를 열기 시작했다. 한 손가락을 사용해서, 그리고 두 손가락으로, 매그너스의 이름을 부르며 흐느끼고 신음하던 알렉이 손가락을 구부려 전립선이 있는 바로 그 곳을 누르려고 할 때ㅡ

“지금은 이걸로 충분한 것 같네.” 멍한 머리로, 알렉은 매그너스가 말하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 왜인지 그의 음성은 득의만만하면서도 동시에 흥분한 것처럼 들렸다. “네가 싸버릴 때까지 혼자서 손가락으로 쑤셔대는 걸 언젠가 보고 싶기는 한데, 지금은 내 차례니까.”

그 말에는 반박을 할 수가 없었다. 따라서 알렉은 손가락을 빼냈고, 다리를 더 넓게 벌려 매그너스가 제 허벅지 위에 한 손을 안착할 수 있도록 허락했다. 손을 더 아래로 가져간 매그너스는 침구 위에 떨어져 웅덩이를 이루고 있는 젤을 손가락으로 쓸었다. 그리고서 그는 알렉의 입구에 손가락을 대고 눌렀고, 쉽게 그 안으로 한 개를 밀어넣었다.

충분하지는 않았다. 꼼지락거린 알렉은 그가 더 들어와주길 바랬다. 곧 매그너스는 안쪽으로 손가락을 하나 더 미끄러트렸고, 알렉은 크게 신음했다. 매그너스의 손가락은 제 손가락처럼 길지는 았았으나 더 굵었고, 느낌은 너무 좋았다. 매그너스는 더 안쪽으로 들어갈 수 있도록 젤을 더했다. 그가 스팟을 문질렀을 때 알렉은 전신을 덜덜 떨었다. 세 번째 손가락을 더할 기회를 가지게 된 매그너스는 알렉을 그보다 더 열어 벌렸다.

혼자서는 이렇게까지 꽉 찬 기분이 들었던 적이 없었다. 매그너스의 성기를 받을 준비가 다 된 것인지 알렉으로서는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 더 이상 기다릴 수는 없었기에, 알렉은 세게 허리를 돌리며 힉힉댔다. “당신이 필요해요.”

“욕심도 많으셔라.” 매그너스는 능글맞은 미소를 지었으나, 알렉의 말에 따라 천천히 손가락을 빼냈다. 갑자기 텅 비어버린 듯한 기분을 느낀 알렉은 아무 것도 들어있지 않은 구멍을 조였다. “원하는 거 확실해?” 어딘가에서 마법으로 소환해 온 콘돔을 착용하기 위해 몸을 일으켜 세운 매그너스가 물었다.

눈을 가늘게 뜬 알렉은 매그너스가 스스로의 성기를 어루만지며 젤로 적시는 것을 바라보았다. 그리고 말했다. “지금 당장 나 안 박아주면, 나...”

“네가 뭘 할 거라고?” 매그너스가 물었다. 그는 여전히 능글맞은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 알렉의 하체를 조금 움직여 엉덩이 아래에 베개를 받쳐 준 매그너스는 몸을 나란히 해 제 성기가 알렉의 구멍에 문질러지도록 했다. 그러자 알렉의 정신은 하얗게 비었다. 그가 할 수 있는 것이라고는 신음하는 것 뿐이었다. “내가 생각한 그대로네. 자, 이제 ‘제발’이라고 말해. 그러면 아마 네가 원하는 것을 내가 줄지도 모르지.”

애원하기 전, 알렉은 생각조차 할 수가 없었다. “제발요, 매그너스, 제발 절 박아주세요. 당신이 필요해요, 전ㅡ”

“물론 당연히 그럴 거야, 알렉산더.” 매그너스가 미소지었다. 이번에는 진실된 미소였다. 그리고 그는 알렉의 안으로 밀어넣기 시작했다. 너무 깊이 들어가기 전 알렉은 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었고, 매그너스는 바로 그 자리에서 멈춰 알렉에게 적응할 시간을 주었다. “아가, 너 진짜 느낌 좋다.” 고개를 숙여 키스한 매그너스가 말했다.

그 말이 가진 더러운 본성에도 불구하고, 알렉은 매그너스의 눈 안에서 엄청난 사랑을 보았다. 불가해하게도, 그것은 울고 싶은 기분이 들게 만드는 감정이었다. 생애 처음으로 섹스를 하고 있는 와중에 매그너스에게 “사랑해요” 라는 말을 해 버린다던가 하는 과격한 행동을 저지를까봐 두려워진 알렉은 제 얼굴을 매그너스의 목에 묻어 숨겼다. 섀도우헌터는 말을 하며 제 연인을 가까이 당겼다. “이제 계속 들어와도 될 것 같아요.”

여전히, 조금은 아팠다. 그러나 매그너스는 천천히 움직였다. 마침내 그가 알렉의 스팟에 닿을 정도로 깊이 들어오자, 그 일이 일어나자마자, 그때까지 느끼고 있었던 고통 같은 것들이 쾌감에 의해 삼켜졌다. 그 변화를 느낀 매그너스는 더 강하게 쳐올리기 시작했고, 스팟을 긁고 지나가는 방식으로 종종 골반을 돌렸다. 월록이 그렇게 할 때마다 알렉의 눈은 뒤로 넘어갔다.

“더 세게요, 거기요,” 알렉이 흐느끼며 신음했다. 그는 제 연인의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 있었는데, 그러면서 매그너스를 더 깊이 받아들이기 위해서 노력하고 있었다. 그 곳의 단단한 근육에 손가락을 박아넣자 매그너스는 사정하기 시작했다. 추삽질하는 그의 골반은 박자를 잃고 흔들렸고, 매그너스는 깊이 박아넣고서 뜨거운 정액을 쏟아냈다.

알렉은 제 연인이 우아하게 무너지는 광경을 바라보는 것에 아주 집중하고 있었다. 땀에 젖어 눈으로 쏟아지는 흑발. 숨을 들이쉬느라 열려있는 입. 순수한 만족감이 떠오른 얼굴. 어찌나 그 모습에 집중을 하고 있었던지, 알렉은 조금 후 제가 사정을 하고 나서야 사정한 사실을 깨달았다. 절정에 아주 가까워졌을 때에도 알아차리지 못하고 있던 것이었다. 싸지르는 동안 알렉은 여전히 움찔거리는 매그너스의 성기를 꽉 조여물었다.

“아... 세상에.” 결국 매그너스가 빠져나가기 시작하자, 알렉은 호흡을 가다듬으려 애쓰며 숨을 들이켰다. 매그너스는 침대에 누운 알렉의 옆으로 무너졌다. “이건...”

“알아, 달링.” 알렉만큼이나 흐트러진 호흡을 뱉으며 매그너스가 미소지었다. 그는 사용한 콘돔을 어딘가, 아마 화장실에 버렸다. 알렉의 옆에 누운 매그너스는 손을 들었고, 정액으로 엉망이 된 알렉의 가슴과 배를 덧그렸다. “내가 깨끗하게 해 줬으면 좋겠어?”

“됐어여, 내버려둬요. 곧 우리 또 더러워질 거잖아요, 그렇죠?” 제 긴 속눈썹 사이로 매그너스를 바라본 알렉은 내숭을 떨며 대답했다.

매그너스는 그를 향해 씨익 웃었다. “말만 해, 알렉산더. 그럼 난 전부 네 거야. 그냥 회복할 수 있게 몇 분만 시간을 줘.”

소리내어 웃은 알렉은 몸을 기울여 매그너스에게 키스했다. 어떤 섹스를 하고 싶은지, 하고 싶은 모든 섹스에 대해서 한 달 내내 생각했었다. 그러나 지금 이 순간에는, 그냥 여기에 연인과 함께 누워 자신들을 둘러싼 행복의 빛을 누리는 것만으로도 만족스러웠다.


End file.
